longexposurewebcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Javier Osorio
Javier Osorio is Mitch's best friend and part of his antagonistic friend group. Although still unarguably an asshole and a bully, he is also the friendliest of the crew, if one of them were to be given the title. He is a juggalo and considers it an important part of his identity. Personality Javier is loud and pushy, and is not afraid of using intimidation to get his way. He is the closest thing Mitch has to a best friend, and the two are somewhat closer than they are to the other members of their gang. Despite taking pride in terrorizing the students and teachers at Sellwood High, he is also very caring towards his friends and considers them to be like a family to him. He respects Mitch as the leader of their group and is good at keeping secrets. Javi does surprisingly well in school, earning good grades and being the only one out of his friends to not have been held back a year. He tends to adapt his personality to fit with the people he's in company with. Before Mitch returned to Sellwood he had done a pretty good job of staying out of trouble. Appearance Javier is short and heavy-set with dark, shaved hair, dark eyes, and brown skin. His eyes and teeth are yellowed and he has a short goatee on his chin. His face is painted with juggalo makeup, making him resemble a clown. He repaints his face every day, even when teachers tell him to wipe it off. He is never without his makeup for a long period of time. Javier also paints his nails in dark nail polish. Javi wears a silver chain around his neck, and usually layers his clothing (long sleeves under t-shirts, and jeans under baggy shorts). His shoes are purple and white checker print slip-ons. History * Born in Sellwood, California. * Became friends with Mitch, Scratch, and Cliff in middle school. Relationships * Mitch - Javier could be considered Mitch's best friend, if he had one. Although Mitch tends to boss him around, Javier is supportive and loyal to him. * Scratch - Scratch tends to get on Javier's nerves, but they are still friends. * Cliff - Javier thinks Cliff is funny, if not a little braindead. They get along better when they're wasted. * Jonas - If it weren't for Mitch's crush on Jonas, Javier would probably bully him like any other nerd. He's nice enough to Jonas and considers him off limits for bullying. Trivia * Used to have a pet hamster named "Hatchet" as a kid. She was eaten by Scratch on a dare. * Weapon of choice is what he calls a "piss grenade" (He throws water bottles full of piss at people.) * He loves ICP, clearly. * Argues with his friends over their taste in music frequently. * Claims to have a girlfriend that goes to another school. Probably untrue. * Lives in the same trailer park as Mitch, Scratch, and Cliff. * Javier is terrified of anything dealing with the paranormal. * Likes watching pro wrestling. * Lives in a trailer shared with his parents and cousins. * Still is a pretty awesome friend to have. More Images Tumblr tag Category:Characters